TogaFuka- Fukawa's Love Letter
by LheraWryts
Summary: Greetings. Lol, in any case... After a certain incident in the library, Togami comes across a love letter that Fukawa wrote for him, and uh... TOFU
1. Chapter 1

Love makes hopeless romantics blind, and Touko Fukawa was of no exception. As usual, she hid behind a bookcase in Hope's Peak Library, light purple gray eyes analyzing the man just across- Byakuya Togami. As usual, he held a novel in one hand, staring intently through its lines of text, only stopping to flip its pages, or to drink out of the cup of tea on the chestnut-coloured desk beside him. His dark, blonde hair had gotten slightly longer, her eyes noticed, surfing through each and every single curling wave of hair that ended at the end of the nape of his neck. His eyes were a usual stunning shade of bright sea-green, now slightly darker because the only light in the library was candlelight emitting from each desk. She couldn't deny it- Togami was beautiful. And that beauty only blinded her being evermore.

"Do you have any business here, or are you just going to stare at me for the rest of the time being?" She yelped when she heard him speak in his usual annoyed tone, as he never looked up from reading his novel.

"Ha... Hahaha, sorry Byakuya-sama, I was just trying to see what book you were reading..." As she whispered these words, she headed over to the bookshelf to the left of her, so he wouldn't see her blushing expression. It was embarrassing enough as it was for him to know of her affections for him; he didn't need to see her face to justify that fact. However, that was to of no avail, as she heard his footsteps resonating behind her. When she turned, she was face-to-face with Byakuya.

"Uhm..." Embarrassed, she hoped he didn't notice the light red flush spreading throughout the entirety of her face.

"I was reading your novel, _So Lingers The Ocean._ I was wondering why it had received so much publicity, even going as far as to make teenage girls fall for measly fisherman," he straightened his glasses. "I can see that your writing style is truly... Intriguing, Fukawa." At these words, Fukawa began to feel a light, airy sensation burning in the depths of her lungs, but Togami's next few words would immediately cut that emotion off.

"In any case, you should take whatever books you need, and go. Take a bath- you always reek of a disgusting stench, always filthy. Honestly-" His words droned on for a few more lines, and Fukawa only turned away, her back hunched, unlike her usual reaction of flustered faces, and stutters. At not hearing her utter a sound, Togami suddenly became silent, peering over Fukawa's shoulder, noticing that the books she held in her palms were slightly wet, becoming wetter by the second by droplets of fluid. Water? No, Fukawa was... Fukawa was...

_She's crying. _Togami didn't know how to respond, so he ended up whispering her name. "Touko...?" At hearing her name, she glanced upwards, making Togami nearly gasp at what he saw.

Her eyes were narrowed, but the irises held a mix of red and grayish-purple hues. Her mouth was slightly open, revealing a sliver of tongue between pearly white teeth. Ghibli-movie-sized- tears were forming at the corners of her eyes, cascading down her cheeks, salt water staining her clothing. Silent sobs sent her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Why... Why do you treat me like this...?"

At meeting sea green eyes baffled with confusion in response, she snapped. With one hand, she started to throw books at Byakuya, and since Syo was half-possessing her, it increased her strength tenfold, causing a bruise on Togami's body... and soul, with each book throw.

**"I HATE YOU!" **Her voice echoed through the walls of the library, and Togami pinned her arms to the sides of the bookshelf with his own hands. He couldn't afford to let Syo loose in the library, if she awakened.

"Fukawa. Snap out of it." He slapped her face, and that was that. The red in the irises were gone, but it stained her cheek instead in a mark from Togami's slap. The tears were still there. Togami stared at Fukawa. She stared back. He looked. She looked. It was a silent half minute, before Fukawa started shaking again, and quickly fled the library, stack of books in hand, but dropping an envelope on the ground as she did so. She didn't notice, for she left without picking it up.

Slightly trembling from the scene that had just occurred, Togami straightened his glasses yet again, curiously looking at the envelope Fukawa had forgotten to pick up. Picking it up, he noticed that there was a heart-sticker planted where the envelope needed to seal. Turning it over, he was a bit surprised to find that it was addressed to him. He opened it.

((CLIFFHANGER MWAHAHAHAHHA))


	2. Chapter 2

At once, Togami's eyes scanned the words written on the page, in Fukawa's smooth cursive, no doubt:

" _Dearest Byakuya Togami,_

_ I could never speak these words speaking face-to-face with you. (You'd probably ignore me even if I could.)_

_ I could barely even write them down onto this piece of paper- my hands were shaking as I wrote this._

_Your presence sends a warm feeling bursting in my soul, yet severe chills down my spine as if I were in a December blizzard. _

_I yearn for the warmth of your love, but I obtain opposite, icy, rude remarks in return.  
>I end up weeping monsoons over you by the night.<em>

_You know that I admire you.  
>But do you know of the immensity of my affections?<br>Please take notice of me.  
>Stop playing around with my affections.<br>Tell me if you feel... anything in return so my heart stops breaking evermore._

_ Your admirer,_

_ Touko Fukawa"_

He didn't know how to react.

_"Heh, she's most likely asking for more attention."_  
>He knew that didn't feel right.<p>

Even so, he tucked the letter in the pocket of his suit.

He could feel his heart thumping loudly.


End file.
